


Kissing Curse

by danrdarrenc



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arianna is gets embarrassed when she realizes Will and Sonny can't stop kissing. EVER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Curse

Arianna Grace is six when she first realizes Will and Sonny like to kiss each other a lot. 

She’s been in bed for an hour when it starts to thunder and rain really loudly. Still as scared of thunderstorms as she’s always been, she hugs her teddy bear to her chest and slides out of bed. She pads her way across her bedroom and pulls the door open to the living room of the apartment. 

When she steps over the threshold, she ends up staring at her dads, tangled together on the couch, kissing lazily. “Daddy?” she asks timidly, and immediately Will and Sonny break apart, eyes wide like deer in headlights, faces a little flushed.   
They summon her over and plop her down on the couch in between them until the storm passes but she doesn’t miss the way Papa leans over the top of her head to press a kiss to Daddy’s cheek.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After that first incident, Will and Sonny are careful to not make out too much when Arianna could walk in on them, but they’re in love and it’s hard sometimes to hold back their affection for each other.

So over the next few years, Ari ends up peeking out of her bedroom door after she’s supposed to have gone to sleep and sees her dads in the living room, their arms around each other and kissing languidly. They never know, of course, that she’s watching them; it’s something she keeps to herself, that she pokes her head out at them every once in a while, just to make sure nothing’s changed. She’s heard stories of her family’s relationship woes and she sees her classmates’ broken families, too. So seeing her daddies still kissing every time she looks is a comfort to her, that maybe she won’t end up with parents who want to kill each other.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

By the time she’s ten, however, her dads’ inability to keep their lips off each other’s has gotten somewhat embarrassing. She’s certain in the fact now that they’re not going to break up anytime soon, so she’s stopped checking every night that they’re kissing. On the contrary, she tends to hide when she’s sure they’re making out.

It’s worse when the three of them are out together, where her friends and kids from school can see them. She’s not uncomfortable that they’re gay; she’s actually quite proud. But it’s so awkward when her friends’ parents ask how they met and they look at each other lovingly and always, without fail, end up kissing after they finish telling the story.

She shuffles on her feet and fiddles with her dress or shirt or jacket, whatever she happens to be wearing that day, and, like a good girl, tries not to make a noise or tell them how it embarrasses her. She doesn’t want to make them feel bad.

So she suffers silently for a couple years until Will catches her face one day at a birthday party for one of her friends. He pulls himself away from Sonny and bends down so he’s eye level with her. “Ari? Sweetie, is something wrong?”

She scuffs the toe of one of her shoes against the grass and doesn’t answer right away. 

"Honey?" 

"It’s embarrassing," she mutters eventually.

"What is?" Will asks, concerned.

She lifts her face up finally when she says, “You and Papa. You’re always kissing.”

Will tries not to laugh. He really does. But his face splits into a wide grin and he chuckles lightly. “We don’t kiss in public that often,” he answers and Arianna fixes him with a stare that is so distinctly his that he almost falls over with the force of it. “We do?” he asks as he thinks that maybe she’s right.

She nods.

"Okay. I promise we’ll keep the kissing to a minimum when we’re around you and your friends. Sound good?" She nods again. "Come on, little lady. You have a party to get back to."

Later, Will tells Sonny about his conversation with Ari and Sonny doesn’t stop laughing for fifteen minutes.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Will and Sonny have the best intentions to mind their kissing around Arianna and her friends as she continues to grow up and moves into middle school, and then high school. They do do better, managing to simply hold hands when they’re around their daughter’s classmates and their families. 

Once in a while they slip up, kiss in a public place when Ari’s around, but for the most part they try not to embarrass her too much anymore. 

Except when Ari hits sixteen she’s having friends over to their apartment and it becomes increasingly more difficult to respect her wishes. They’ve agreed to not do too much PDA but, in their apartment, Will and Sonny like to be themselves. So when Ari consistently has a parade of friends over, some staying for dinner occasionally, it feels like they are suddenly walking on eggshells around their daughter.

It’s one of those nights just at the beginning of April, and Arianna’s got a group of friends over to study. (Or so she says. It seems more like they’re gossipping and fooling around on the internet.) 

"Ari, will any of your friends be staying for dinner?" Sonny asks over his shoulder, as he pulls plates out of the cabinet.

"I have to pick my brother up from baseball practice," Arianna’s friend, Carmen pipes up. "Sorry, Mr. K."

"No problem," Sonny says and smiles at her. "What about you two?" Sonny asks Ari’s other friends, Christina and Harmony. 

"Thursday is family dinner," Christina answers. "If I miss it, I’ll be flayed alive." Sonny laughs, remembers how dramatic everything seems at sixteen.

"I’ll stay, if that’s alright, Mr. Kiriakis," Harmony says.

"Sure thing," Sonny responds kindly and adds a fourth place setting for her at the table. 

Twenty minutes later, Will comes home just as Arianna is seeing Christina and Carmen out the door. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow,” she says, hugging them briefly before they leave. “Hi, Daddy.”

"Hi, little lady," Will answers and kisses the top of her head swiftly before she can wriggle away. As a teenager, she no longer accepts his outward affections for her as easily as she used to when she was little. Today’s a lucky day, though, because she not only smiles at his kiss, but hugs him tightly after she closes the door.

Instinctively, Will walks over to the kitchen where Sonny is and kisses him first on the cheek and then turns him around to kiss him on the lips. Momentarily forgetting there are other people around, Sonny smiles into the kiss and wraps his arm around Will’s waist to pull him closer.

Suddenly, there’s a giggle from over by the couch. Will and Sonny pull apart with a smack and find Harmony watching them, her hand in front of her mouth to hide her giggles. Next to her, Arianna is sitting with her eyes closed and her hand over her face.

"Ugh, so embarrassing," she mumbles. Will and Sonny look at each other guiltily. 

"Oh, stop," Harmony says, bumping her shoulder into Ari’s. "It’s cute. They love each other. I wish my parents kissed like that. Better than listening to them yell at each other all the time."

Arianna pouts but Will sees the little smile that tugs at her lips as she sits down at the table for dinner.


End file.
